


Цветовосприятие

by Madoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: Культурно-биологические различия между членами команды иногда приводят к непониманию. А иногда — к пониманию.





	Цветовосприятие

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры на 3-й и 4-й сезон

— Все-таки ты какой-то прямо… весь ретро, — Лэнс вздохнул, повертелся на стуле, глянул угрюмо. — Загадочный одиночка, древнейший архетип. А стрижка? А шмотки твои? Я на что хочешь спорю, что ты сбежал к Клинкам, потому что у них костюм черный.

— Черный? — Кит нахмурился.

Иногда ему было трудно понять, что говорили остальные. Особенно Лэнс.

— Читтар не черный.

— Ну ладно, с фиолетовыми прожилками, тоже мне важность.

— Они не… — Кит запнулся.

Как это объяснить: глубокий, густой цвет, насыщенный и легкий. Как тени лунной ночью, как шерсть некоторых кошек, как пустота между звезд, как темнота под веками, если плотно зажмуриться на солнце… Это не черный, черный совсем другой, куда проще. Футболка и штаны Кита, например, черные. А для читтара просто нет слов в английском языке. И это не потому, что боевой скафандр сделали галра. Кит давно заметил, что в английском языке нет слов и для многого из того, что он видел на Земле.

Язык галра Кит начал учить недавно. В самоучителе, который дал ему Коливан, он пока добрался только до обозначений времени — и удивился, что они идентичны алтейским.

Но кое-что ему уже рассказали на словах.

— Читтар — цвета мречки, — сказал наконец Кит, отлично понимая, что Лэнс только закатит глаза.

Так и произошло.

...А прожилки цвета чит, поэтому и называется читтар. Чит — оттенок, который бывает примерно на середине лепестка фиалки и на перьях некоторых птиц.

 

***

 

Пидж впервые забрела в комнату Аллуры. Ну, не то чтобы забрела. Скажем так, зашла по делу. Ее поразило, какое все здесь розовое. Яркий такой насыщенный цвет, как на паладинских доспехах, которые Аллура стала носить после исчезновения Широ. Прямо комната принцессы из воображения пятилетней девочки. Балдахин над кроватью, шкатулка с украшением перед зеркалом на туалетном столике, легкий цветочный аромат плавает в воздухе...

Удивительно, даже интригующе. Но у Пидж были дела срочнее, чем исследовать универсальный характер женственности.

— У меня кончаются таблетки, — выпалила Пидж. — Для регулировки… у вас бывает менструальный цикл?

Аллура моргнула.

— Физиология землян и алтейцев довольно похожа, только наш вид развивался на более суровой планете, поэтому мы… — она явственно оборвала себя. — Да, у нас бывает менструальный цикл. Раз в фиб примерно. А что?

Пидж мысленно застонала. Ну конечно. То есть им мало хамелеонских способностей и нечеловеческой силы, так еще и месячные раз в год. Если это все от более суровых условий среды, то Пидж не моргнув глазом повернула бы орбиту земли этак пару десятков миллионов лет назад, чтобы над старушкой Африкой тоже начали сыпаться дожди из огненных камней.

— Ну вот, у меня кончаются таблетки, которые подавляют это все, а у нас они бывают чаще. Не хочу по три дня в каждом цикле валяться с недомоганием, — Пидж потерла нос под очками. — Поможешь мне с медицинским синтезатором?

— Да, конечно, но Коран, наверное, лучше сможет…

— Ты сама мне предлагала помощь по женской части, — напомнила Пидж.

— По женской… — Аллура чуть нахмурилась, не понимая, потом улыбнулась. — А, у вас менструальные циклы бывают только у женщин? Я не поняла.

Пока Пидж стояла с открытым ртом, Аллура, не обращая внимания на ее замешательство, сняла и убрала в шкатулку голубые бусы. Пидж никогда их раньше на ней не видела.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула принцесса. — Я понимаю. Пойдем.

Пидж почувствовала себя слегка виноватой: наверное, она прервала какой-нибудь приятный девичий вечер, когда Аллура планировала позаплетать себе косички, сделать маску для лица (или этим только Лэнс занимается?) и вспомнить себя утонченной леди, а не военным лидером. Видят духи Ньютона, Эйнштейна и Нильса Бора, Аллура заслужила отдых как никто.

Ну ладно, наверное, возня с синтезатором не займет много времени.

...Шагая следом за Пидж, Аллура попыталась стряхнуть с себя сладкий, тоскливый запах джуниберий. Она давно планировала вечер памяти: зажгла благовония, настроила освещение в траурный цвет. Достала шкатулку, которая недавно стала тяжелее — кроме диадемы с голографиями отца и матери и перстней с записями друзей там теперь лежали голубые бусы, посвященные Черному Паладину.

Но нужды живых всегда важнее мертвых.

 

***

 

Киту говорили, что Аллура красавица.

«Все видят, только ты не замечаешь, — кривился Лэнс. — Каменный, что ли? Ею можно просто любоваться. Как прекрасной картиной. Как песней. Только лучше, потому что она личность, и блеск ее глаз освещает великолепный образ».

«Песней не любуются».

«Ты бесчувственный болван».

Но Лэнс был не прав. Кит на самом деле замечал — не саму Аллуру, а то, как на нее смотрят другие. Тот же Лэнс — он мог пялиться часами с самым глупым видом. Тот же Ханк: у него иногда появлялось на лице такое мечтательное выражение, когда взгляд упирался в принцессу. Даже Пидж: она как-то призналась Киту, что поначалу забывала, что Аллура живая, а не из фильма или книжки.

Да что там, даже Широ. Кит был уверен, что пару раз его ловил на чем-то подобном.

Но сам он… нет.

Правильные черты лица, сильное и выносливое тело. Надежный друг и союзник. В конце концов, член его команды, о котором он должен заботиться. Произведение искусства? Точно нет.

Но сейчас Аллура протягивала ему букет, и Кит впервые видел, что друзья были правы. А он дурак, слепой идиот.

— С днем рождения, — проговорила принцесса с некоторой неловкостью. — Мне сказали, что это приемлемый подарок, и сказал не Лэнс, а Пидж, так что…

Кит, кивнул, чуть не проглотив язык.

Букет почти закрывал лицо Аллуры, только глаза светились синевой — герч-синевой, той самой, для которой у людей не было слов.

А сам букет…

Названия ни одного цветка Кит не знал — они не росли на Земле. Но вот их цвета…

Ослепительно-яркий чит, нежно-глубокий марвек, темно-насыщенный бесдам (через длинное «а», а то получится ругательство), тревожный мречки, мерцающий кулех. Весь спектр. Когда Кит нашел эти слова в электронном словаре вместе с иллюстрациями, он заплакал от облегчения — очень было стыдно потом.

— Аллура, да, как бы приемлемый, но… он не должен быть черным? — почесал в затылке Ханк. Во второй руке он держал поднос с огромным тортом, украшенным девятнадцатью свечами.

— Да ладно, нашему готу как раз понравилось, гляди как глаза заблестели, — фыркнул Лэнс.

— Идиоты, — почти нежно проговорила Пидж. — Галра видят в ультрафиолете. Алтейцы тоже.

Аллура смотрела на него… понимающе. Вот он, диапазон, в котором Кит наконец увидел и сам.


End file.
